Gamers Fanon Wiki talk:Wiki Strikes
Request for the consideration of the removal of the strike issued to KittyNomsYou on 7/24/13 Oi. Would just like to point out here, that Cher's ( KittyNomsYou, for anyone who doesn't know her. ) strike was completely unnecessary.. e_e... Cher's strike was issued for the reason "Continuing an old arguement" #An "old" argument? It just happened that day, and was practically still taking place. All she really did was say her piece... I don't see how this is strike-worthy. #She was never warned to cease said discussion. Sure, Al posted a brief warning in the thread below. But she was not involved ''with that thread. So now this Wiki is expecting every user that participates on a blog to read every other comment before commenting? Um? I would understand if Albert had posted a warning on both threads, that she was striked... but when she didn't even see it? I don't see why you just assume she saw it. Before striking her, you should have posted a warning on that thread as well. If I were the Admin here, that's what I would have done. But that's just me. And the BNO said I was "too strict" ^_^ #Breasly's comment was right above hers. I'm unsure of the exact timing, but both of their comments are in the "4 hours ago" time stamp atm, so he could have easily posted it after Albert's warning as well. Sure, maybe Breasly posted his before the time of the warning, hence he is completely innocent. But seeing as she was only participating on that one thread (NOT the one with the warning), and was ''never warned, she is as innocent as he is. #This is not me going "oh boo-hoo I was striked". I commented on the thread with the warning, AFTER the warning as posted. I accept my strike, I would have striked me. But I would NOT have striked Cher. #(Not trying to pull a Breasly, but I couldn't resist) Argument* Also, you failed to link Cher's userpage :P Might be a good idea to remove the strike, and possibly deliver an apology of inconvenience to the user :3 Captain R. GoldvaneTalk Writer of The Goldvane Trilogy ''Edits '' ~"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNT!" 04:59, July 26, 2013 (UTC) After considering your points, and reviewing the "scene of the crime" myself, it does appear Miss KittyNomMe's strike was granted injustly. Cher was not aware of the warnings recently issued on the blog, and had she been, I'm almost certain she wouldn't have posted her comment. Overall, I feel the whole situation was a misunderstanding and lack of communication. Nevertheless, due to compelling arguments and irrefutible points put forth by Mr. Goldvane, her strike shall be removed. Thank you for bringing this up. And also, the BNO thought you were too strict?? Please. We worshipped you as a god. Jeremiah Garland Now I'd be interested in pointing out some things here. I don't think Kitty should have been striked, but I have a couple points to make. #Kitty could have made this herself, she is quite intelligent and quite capable. #Al posted a warning in a comment thread below, not on the one where Parax and I were engaging. However, yes, you are absolutely required to read the comments so you don't walk in looking like a complete ass because you're not up-to-date with the discussion. #I was speaking directly to Parax, though, so if he wanted to strike me he could have. Albert was speaking to anyone else who on the blog who was continuing arguments. Seeing as Parax chose not to respond to my statement, that had ended the debate until Kitty came in and commented. It is her own fault and she set herself up into that situation. #Thanks for sharing. #That was completely unnecessary, and I'm actually kind of bothered you said I was pulling a "Breasly" like it's some sort of negative title. --[[User talk:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 14:58, July 26, 2013 (UTC) No, you just have a habit for correcting typos during arguments, and it tends to annoy people, such as Pearson, who goes on rages when he is corrected :3 'Captain R. GoldvaneTalk Writer of The Goldvane Trilogy '''Edits '' ~"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNT!"'' That does not justify the necesity to use his name negatively. This will count as your warning, we ask you do not use his name or any other user's name negatively. 17:00, July 26, 2013 (UTC) What if I use someone's name *positively*? Albert Spark+. :4 Captain R. GoldvaneTalk Writer of The Goldvane Trilogy ''Edits '' ~"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNT!"